Kelly Crow
Kelly Crow is the founder of Black Flag Tactical. He owns and manages this wikia site as well as the blog, By the Way the Crow Flies, which is dedicated to all things tactical and includes DIY articles and reviews for Operators and Tactical Traning. Training and Knowledge Crow has shot a wide variety of firearms over the past 22 years, with the first of these being BB and Pellet guns. From there he progressed to .22 rifles and onto a .30-06 at the age of 10, which he still deer hunts with today. Kelly had not shot more than a couple handguns his entire life until Barrack Hussein Obama was elected President of the United States. It was two months after this atrocity took place, that Kelly (22yrs old) purchased his first handgun, an sub-compact Olive Drab Springfield XD chambered in .40 S&W. It was with the purchase of this particular firearm that Kelly's future would begin. Later he traded the XD in for a Glock 23 chambered in .40 S&W. The Glock 23 fueled Crow's love for firearms and all things tactical. It was with this precision weapon that he learned to modify and enhance the Glock Weapon System to further improve upon an already outstanding handgun. It was sometime in 2009 that Kelly and his friend and fellow Black Flag Militia member, Ory Fuller , decided that it was time to build their first firearm. It was with this decision that they chose the infamous Black Rifle, the AR-15, a variant of the M16 weapon system that the US Armed Forces has been using since the Vietnam War. After completion of their first AR's, it was apparent to Crow that this was a weapon he wanted to learn inside and out and he wanted to build another, and not just one more, a LOT MORE! Also in 2009 Kelly completed the 8 hour course, with his mother Mary, and several friends, to become licensed to carry a concealed weapon in the State of Arkansas. As he currently lives in Texas he is currently waiting to re-certify in the State of Texas. With many projects and lots of prcatice of the next few years, Kelly decided to start his own firearms business, Crow's Custom Tactical (CCT). As of today, CCT, Designs, Manufacturers, and Customizes 2nd Generation Battle Rifles, AR/M4/M16 Weapon Systems and their Variants along with Glock handguns. CCT also provides minor gunsmithing and customization services for most of the current 3rd Generation Carbines and Rifles as well as any 1911 handgun. Kelly is also a Certifed Cerakote Applicator and provides this services through his business, Crow's Custom Tactical. Crow has an extensive knowledge in long and short distance shooting tactics. He frequents the Double 'C' Ranch, a Black Flag Militia training ground located in West Texas, where he always enrolls in a class and becomes certified in something new before he leaves. He currently holds certifications in: Long Distance Shooting, Close Quarters Combat Shooting, Concealed Handgun Carry, Timed Target Shooting, Moving Target Shooting, Night Battle Tracer Shooting, Obstacle and Barrier Penetration, Land Navigation Techniques, and Close Quarters Knife Combat. Kelly, has recently applied and registered for the first section of a 40 hour course created by Magpul called, "The Art of the Tactical Carbine". This first section is a 20 hour lesson, divided into two days, that will teach the basics of hadling, maintaining and utilizing the Tactical Carbine in Combat. Info will be updated once the course has been taken and Kelly has Graduated with Certfication. He has stated in previous press releases and interviews that he wishes to become more knowledegable, like his counterparts, Ory and Adam, in Hand to Hand tactics as well as training in various Martial Arts. Current Duties Currently, Kelly owns and operates a few different web sites as well as three different companies. His firearms business, CCT, that specializes in designing, building, and customizing AR/M4/M16 Weapon Systems, as well as minor and major 1911 and Glock gunsmithing and modding, is located in South East Texas on the Gulf of Mexico. Mid 2013, at the request of a customer, Kelly designed and built CCT's first M4 Carbine. This fantastic weapon system is a breakthrough for CCT. Kelly Crow stated, "After completion and testing of our first M4, I realized that this build will open big doors for CCT, allowing us to start building and marketing select fire capable uppers for those with NFA approved lowers or those wanting the durability and reliability that a Complete Full-Auto capable upper provides when paired with your basic semi-auto lower. This build has also pushed us to retain that super high quality that CCT is known for, along with sub-MOA accuracy, while creating our lightest weight carbine to date." Kelly Crow is training his wonderful girlfriend of two years, Kristin Bitter, various survival techniques as well and handgun and rifle handling and combat shooting. Kristin is very supportive of Crow's training, business, and Black Flag hobbies. Besides running this business Kelly also runs a small Comic Book resale shop through eBay and a small collectibles and electronics reseller called Silver Sales Group LLC. When not training his weapon handling and combat skills, Crow contributes to the Black Flag Tactical Wikia along with long time friend and fellow Black Flag Militia member, Adam Amend . He also enjoy's testing and writing reviews for the newest gear and equipment to post to his blog, BytheWaytheCrowFlies.blogspot.com. On top of this, Crow assists with the training of new recruits in the Black Flag Militia, a state registered group of civilians that maintains certain skills and equipment in case they are called to defend their state or country from domestic and international acts of aggression, or any other circumstance in which the Govenor of Texas or President of the US would enlist the assistance of the states Militia's. Category:Black Flag Tactical Category:Kelly Crow Category:Militia Category:AR-15